The present invention relates to a padding device for swimming/diving goggles and, more particularly, to a padding device for swimming/diving goggles with enhanced air-tight effect, wearing comfort, increased vision, and product consistency.
Conventional swimming/diving goggles generally include a soft padding member for contacting with a face of a wearer to provide wearing comfort. The padding member includes air cushioning structure to provide enhanced softness. FIG. 13 shows a conventional padding device in the form of an integrally formed ring 1′ having a hollow portion 11′ filled with gas. The ring 1′ is fixed to a main frame of swimming goggles and comes in contact with a face of a wearer to provide enhanced wearing comfort.
However, the amount of gas filled in the ring 1′ differs due to a change in the temperature and/or pressure in the mold. Different rings 1′ produced by mass production have different amounts of gas and different pressures, resulting in product inconsistency. Furthermore, a pressure larger than the atmospheric pressure is required to inflate the ring 1′ so that the ring 1′ can have circular cross sections. The touch of the ring 1′ is rigid due to the larger pressure, failing to provide wearing comfort.
The ring 1′ can include a nozzle formed during formation. The gas can be filled into the ring 1′ via the nozzle to avoid excessive pressure. However, filling of the gas via the nozzle is not convenient while having the same problem of product inconsistency due to different pressures in different rings 1′. Furthermore, the sealing is a problem after filling. The gas is liable to leak out of the hollow portion 11′ after a period of time, failing to provide sufficient pressure and sufficient elasticity.
With reference to FIG. 14, in use, water is liable to accumulate in a gap A exists between the ring 1′ and the face of the wearer. The accumulated water will leak into the body 2′ when the body 2′ is moved by external force, failing to provide waterproof effect.
FIG. 15 shows another conventional padding device 3′ including a side having a connecting portion 31′ connected to a body 4′ of swimming goggles. The other side of the padding device 3′ includes an annular face 32′ for contacting with a face of a wearer. A cushioning portion 33′ is formed between the connecting portion 31′ and the annular face 32′ and includes a hollow portion 331′ filled with gas to provide cushioning effect for the padding device 3′. The waterproof effect of the padding device 3′ is superior to that of the ring 1′ of FIG. 13 due to intimate contact between the annular face 32′ and the face of the wearer. However, the cushioning portion 33′ is formed by a method the same as that for forming the ring 1′ and, thus, has the same disadvantages of excessive rigidity or aptness of gas leakage as the ring 1′.
FIGS. 16 and 17 show a further conventional padding device 5′ including a connecting portion 51′ connected to a body 6′ of swimming goggles. An interior wall 52′ is provided behind the connecting portion 51′. The interior wall 52′ has a coupling edge 53′ having a length B suitable for bonding. An extension 54′ extends rearward from an outer periphery of the connecting portion 51′ and includes a contact portion 55′ for contact with a face of a wearer. The contact portion 55′ extends beyond the extension 54′. A coupling edge 56′ extends inward from an inner edge of the contact portion 55′. A space 57′ is formed between the contact portion 55′ and the interior wall 52′. With reference to FIG. 17, the coupling edges 53′ and 56′ are bonded together by adhesive 7′ to seal the space 57′, providing an annular sealed area. The pressure in the space 57′ is equal to the atmospheric pressure to provide softness and wearing comfort while providing product consistency by providing consistent pressure in the spaces 57′ of different padding devices 5′ manufactured by mass production. The contact portion 55′ is in intimate contact with the face of the wearer, providing enhanced waterproof effect.
However, the wearer can not see through the lengths B of the coupling edges 53′ and 56′ that are required for applying the adhesive 7′, providing a narrower view.
FIG. 17 shows that the viewing angle C is limited by the lengths B of the coupling edges 53′ and 56′ and, thus, smaller than the largest viewing angle D without the coupling edges 53′ and 56′. Furthermore, leakage of the gas out of the space 57′ occurs if the bonding effect provided by the adhesive 7′ is insufficient.